


sky full of song

by florenceandthemachine



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florenceandthemachine/pseuds/florenceandthemachine
Summary: Eddie knows Buck pretty well.Which is why it always short circuits his brain when he learns something new.Opening Buck’s front door to hear his cell phone blasting, his back to the door, body shaking in time to the music?For Eddie, that’s definitely new.Because who fucking knew Buck could sing?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 375





	sky full of song

There is… a lot that Eddie knows about Buck. 

He knows when Buck is asleep in the firehouse, or when he’s just faking it, trying to avoid conversation or just trying to let the others get some rest. 

He knows that Buck loves Chris like he were his own son, a trait that Eddie couldn’t ignore if he tried.

He knows that Buck only takes his coffee with enough milk and sugar to change it from ‘coffee’ to ‘warm milkshake’.

Hell, he knows what Bucks lips taste like, how he feels in Eddies arms, how his voice sounds first thing in the morning.

The romantic addition to their relation may have only been a few months old, but damn, they had more than a year of being each others best friend under their belts before Eddie had finally given up and kissed Buck after a particularly stressful call. They were good together, and anyone who ever met Buck could tell you that subtly was not his strong point.

So yeah, Eddie knows Buck pretty well.

Which is why it always short circuits his brain when he learns something new. 

Opening Buck’s front door to hear his cell phone blasting, his back to the door, body shaking in time to the music?

For Eddie, that’s definitely new. 

Because who fucking knew Buck could _sing?_

_“Oh, I love you, my oh my…._

_….River deep, mountain high!”_

Buck was shaking his body in time to the slightly tinny music coming out of his cell phone, the fast tempo spurring on his vocals and his movements. 

Eddie shut the door as quietly as he could, easily slipping back into his military training, stepping almost silently into the house on the balls of his feet. He wouldn’t have risked interrupting this for anything—hell, he was pretty sure that the building could be on fire and he would have let Buck finish his song. 

Because goddamn, his boyfriend was cute. 

Buck was doing something at the sink—washing the dishes, maybe, but honestly Eddie couldn’t be bothered to look too deeply into whatever he was doing, but it wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter as to where his attention lied.

Buck was fucking moving, clad only in a pair of black briefs and an LAFD tee shirt. 

With “DIAZ” printed across the back.

That alone would have been distracting enough—Buck’s singing was just icing on the cake. 

_“It goes on and on like a river flows,_

_and it gets sweeter, baby, and heaven knows…”_

Speaking of cakes, it was getting incredibly hard for Eddie to remember to breathe as he watched Buck’s ass—which was already bitable on a regular basis—shimmy and shake as he moved back and forth against his countertop. 

He was honestly glad for the staircase that went up to Bucks loft, because it was the perfect place to anchor himself against, and honestly, if he didn’t stop watching his knees were probably going to give out. 

Eddie knew the song, of course; Tina Turner had been a staple of his Abuela’s musical repertoire growing up, and he loved her as much as his Abuela did, but… damn, if Eddie wasn’t giving Tina a run for her money.

It wasn’t until he watched Buck almost brain himself on a cabinet door and keep going did he realize what he was seeing here—

Buck was happy. 

Happier than he had been in a long time, Eddie thought. It wasn’t like Buck had been depressed or anything—they had gone through some hard times, sure, but Buck seemed to regularly be in a good mood, happy to spend time with Eddie and Christopher whenever he could. More importantly, Eddie was perfecting the art of reading Buck like a book, learning when he just needed to be pulled out of his own head, knowing when his smiles were real.

This, though, this was different. 

This was the kind of happiness that Eddie hadn’t seen since before the lawsuit, before the embolism that almost ruined everything Buck had worked for. 

Before his initial Welcome Back party, even—while Buck was elated to be back on the force, he was still guarded, too worried about saying the right thing and thanking the right people (before he started throwing up blood, anyway). 

God, when was the last time that Eddie had seen Buck this happy, this uninhibited? It was before the bomb, for sure. Christmas, maybe? Halloween?

The thought bothered him, pulling him out of the moment enough that when he finally registered what Buck sang next, it hit him like a case of whiplash.

_“I love you baby, like a flower loves the spring,_

_and I love you Eddie, like a robin loves to sing…”_

…. okay, those definitely were not the words to the original song. Eddie just about swallowed his tongue when he heard Buck make that very slight alteration to one of the lines in the song, and he couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out over his face. 

He had long since come to terms with the fact that he loved Buck, probably before they even started dating, but he had yet to say anything yet—for the same reason that Buck didn’t ask him out, even though ‘oh my god Eddie I’ve basically had a crush on you for months’; fear of ruining what they had. 

Eddie knew his feelings were likely mutual, but he knew that he couldn’t take that step for them. This had to come from Buck, it had to be Buck making the next step in the relationship, and while Eddie definitely wasn’t afraid that Buck didn’t feel the same way about him, he may have been slightly concerned that Buck wouldn’t be able to find the faith in his emotions before they were 40.

(When he confided these concerns with Hen, she had rolled her eyes so hard that Eddie thought she sprained something. “He’ll get there. You just gotta give him some time to woman up.”)

Buck obviously felt some kind of way if it meant he was singing it to himself. 

_“If I lost you, I would cry,_

_River Deep, Mountain Hii_ ahH oh my god, Eddie! What the fuck, man, you scared the shit out of me! You can’t just sneak up on someone like that, what is wrong with you, oh my god I know that Abuela taught you better than that!”

The sponge that was in Bucks’ hand went flying across the room as he finally turned to see Eddie on the stairs, wearing what he was sure was the most dopey love struck look—but he couldn’t help it, especially when he saw Buck start to blush. Eddie loved it when Buck blushed, even more than he did when Buck rambled—which he was doing right now, hand pressed to his chest as he wiped some stray bubbles from his shirt, and it was only when he froze did Eddie know he was finally putting some things together.

“Eddie… how long have you been standing there?” Buck asked cautiously, the beautiful ruddy shade on his cheeks starting to travel further down his face, until his neck was pink, and Eddie had the urge to pull the shirt off of him and see just how far south the blush went. 

Rather than answer, he just pushed himself off the wall, taking quick, purposeful strides to crowd Buck against the countertop. 

“Wait, Eds, you can’t just, you gotta tell memmph!—mm…”

Any protests Buck might have had died in his throat as Eddie kissed him thoroughly, feeling Buck melt into his arms like he belonged there. Pulling back only when he was out of breath, Eddie waited a beat before he snagged Buck’s phone back, hitting play on whatever the next song was. 

He couldn’t guarantee he would know whatever song was playing next—and even if he didn’t, he probably wouldn’t know all the words—but he knew he would do anything to see Buck that happy again. 

–

Later, when they were out of breath from laughing and dancing around the loft, Eddie pulled him closer on the couch and kissed behind his ear, a devilish grin spreading over his face. 

“For the record, I love you too, Buckaroo.”

“Oh my _god_ Eddie, please _shut up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [come scream at me on tumblr ](https://florenceandthemachine.tumblr.com)


End file.
